Simple and Sweet
by Katly
Summary: Guys I'm publishing my stories again so that u all know me :-) This is a gift for Rajvi girl and I'm really sorry dear for being late...anyways happy birthday :)...


**_A/N- _**_**It's for my frnd Rajvigirl...Happy birthday sweetheart...May all ur wishes come true...u asked for it so here it is...nd I'm really sorry ke I'm late...u knw that's my problem...;) **_**_A small OS based on KEVI again...actually wo kehna ki zaroorat Nahi hai kyun ke all my stories r based on them..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story-<strong>_

_**KeVi have feelings for each other nd both of them knw abt their feelings towards each other but r to shy to confess n r offen teased by Duo, Dushyant, Sachin, Shreya, Tarika, Ishita n Divya...let's will they confess their love for each other...**_

_**Important Note-**_

_**All the couples are married over here like DaReya, AbhiRika, IshYant and SachYana...nd Rajat is married to a girl named Leher who's not in CID...Nd Rajat, Kevin, Sachin nd Dushyant...these four of them r best frnds...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oo...Simple And Sweet...oO<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was a normal day...everyone was working in the bureau except 1...it was Kevin who was continuously luking at Purvi...this wasn't un-noticed by Sachin and Dushyant so they decided to tease him...they went to his desk...<strong>_

_Sachin (shaked him): Kevin! Kahan kho Gaya...Purvi mein..._

_Dushu: Aur Nahi Toh Kya..._

_Kevin: Listen both of u! Asa Kuch Nahi hai..._

_Rajat (naughtily): Toh phir Kya hai..._

_Kevin (hopelessly): Yar tu kabhi sudhre ga Nahi...?_

_Dushu: Yar ab natak bandh kar...Sab jante hain ke yu Purvi se kitna pyar karta hai...aur wo tujhse..._

_Sachin: Aur agar aisa hai...Toh why dnt u confess...?_

_Kevin: Yar itna asan nahin hai...tu Nahi samajhe ga..._

_Rajat (in a serious tone): Yar jaldi Bata de kahin der na ho jaye...Kevin focused on his words "Kahin der na hojaye"...then it was time for lunch so every one went..._

_**In the Cafeteria...**_

_**Duo, Kevin, Rajat, Dushyant, Sachin nd all the others...Nd the girls like Purvi, Shreya, Tarika, Tasha, Kajal n all the others were on the other table...on the girls table...all the girls were busy teasing Purvi...**_

_Kajal: Waise Purvi hum Sab ki Toh shaadi ho gayi...but tu confess kab kar rahi hai..._

_Purvi: Meine Kya confess karna hai...?_

_Tarika (snapping her): Bas kar Han...Copying Purvi"Meine Kya confess karna hai"...Are tu Janti hai ke hum kiski bat kar rahe hain..._

_Purvi (pretending as she doesn't understands anything): Are baba mujhe nahi pata ke tum log kiski Baat kar rahe ho..._

_Shreya (shouted): KEVIN BHAIYA KI!...she was so loud that the boys could even hear her...so Daya turned...n thought that it's the right time to tease our KeVi..._

_Daya: Are Shreya Kevin ke bare mein Kya Baat kar rahe ho..._

_Tasha: Are Nahi bhai hum nahin humari pyari behen kar rahi thi..._

_All except Kevin: Purvi..._

_Kajal: Han na Toh aur kon Karega..._

_Purvi: Tu Jhoot mat Bol Kajal meinne aisi koi baat Nahi ki tum log ne start kiya tha...bhai mein bureau ja rahi Hun pending files complete karni hain..n she went...all luk towards Kevin he also went to the bureau...Shreya was about to go but Daya held her wrist...Shreya was a bit shocked..._

_Daya: Are Shreya unhe thhori der akela Chhor do..let them enjoy..._

_Shreya: Daya itni Akal Toh mujhe bhi hai...aur Waise bhi mein Toh unhe chhup kar dekhne jaa rahi thi...woh bhi chhup kar..._

_Abhi: Bachoo tumhe sirf Shreya ka hath pakarna tha Toh Bol dete..._

_Daya: Nahi...Abhijeet aisa Nahi hai aur Shreya kisi aur ki conversation sunna bad manners hoti hai..._

_Abhi: Shreya hum bhi tumhare saath ja rahe hain...akhir hum bhi Toh Dekhe ke Kevin aur Purvi Kya Baat kar rahe hain...after all meri behen hai...Kyun tum Sab bhi chal rahe ho..._

_All together: Yes!_

_Abhi: Aur Daya tum..._

_Daya: Are Meine kaha tha ke akela bate Sunna galat Baat hai...jab itne log saath hon Toh bad manners nahin hain..._

_Abhi: Achha..._

_Daya: H...Han...All laughed...n went..._

_**In the Bureau...**_

_**Both Kevin and Purvi were quietly working on the files n there was an awkward silence between them...so Kevin spoke first...**_

_Kevin: P..Purvi..._

_Purvi: Yes sir..._

_Kevin: Purvi...wo...wo...wo..._

_Purvi: Kya wo wo...sir jo bolna hai boldo..._

_Kevin: Wo Purvi...mujhe Tumse...mujhe tumse..._

_Purvi: Aapko mujhse Kya?_

_Kevin: Wo...wo...wo...wo...wo..._

_Purvi: Sir phir se wo wo...Kya bolna hai sir...?_

**_Meanwhile outside the bureau..._**

_Daya: Shreya tumhara bhai bilkul tumhari tarha hai...darpok...Kaise phelne meine tumhe I love you bola tha Waise hi meri behen phele I love you bole gi..._

_Shreya was to say something but Abhijeet interupted: Are yara chip chap suno warna unhe pata chal jaye ga...Dareya nodded in yes...but suddenly all the others stood up nd KeVi got to know that they were seeing them...so they went back to work..._

_Abhi: Are Yar tum...but he stopped when he saw ACP nd a boy nearly of 30 years..._

_Daya: Sssir aap yahan hum tho bus ase hi..._

_ACP: Andar Chalo...they went inside...inse milo yeh hain humare naye Sub-Inspector Neil...Purvi was on her file so she didn't pay attention..._

_Neil: Good morning...nd he shakes hands with every one...nd when he comes to Purvi he becomes shock...when Purvi luked at him she too became shocked..._

_Purvi/Neil: TUM! _

_Both: Tum yahan kya kar rahe/rahi ho!..nd they immediately hugged each other...every one was shocked but Kevin was shocked+jealous..._

_ACP: Tum dono eik dusre ko jante ho...?_

_Purvi: Han sir...still holding his hand..._

_Abhi: Kaise...?_

_Neil: Actually sir hum dono bachpan ke dost hain... _

_Daya: Oh! Chalo that's good Purvi ko uska dost mill Gaya...Like this a month passes nd KeVi never confessed...nd Purvi nd Neil always used to talk to each other nd Kevin became jealous...so one day he decided to confess his love for her Cox she was staying in the bureau till late as she had to complete her pending files..when everyone went..._

_Kevin: Purvi_

_Purvi (without even luking at him): Hmmm..._

_Kevin: Wo actually mujhe tumse Kuch Baat karni thi..._

_Purvi: I'm really sorry sir...par mujhe Abhi Yeh files complete kar I hai aur phir mujhe Neil se bhi Milne jana hai..._

_Kevin: Tum itni raat ko Neil SE Milne jao gi woh bhi itni raat ko..._

_Purvi: Han..._

_Kevin: Par..._

_Purvi: Ho gayi complete...ab mein ja rahi Hun...by Sir...but when she was going Kevin held her wrist tightly..._

_Kevin: Tum kahin nahin ja rahi...Purvi was shocked..._

_Purvi: Are aise kaise...Kevin left her hand nd Kevin moved towards her and she moved back...she hit to the wall...Kevin kept both of his hand on both of the sides of her...she was very scared...ssssir...a...aap..._

_Kevin: Purvi...tum aise Neil ke saath bahar..._

_Purvi: Sir aap ko isse Kya farak parhta ha...Han.._

_Kevin: Farak parhta hai kyun ke..._

_Purvi: Kyunke? Kyunke Kya sir..._

_Kevin: I LOVE YOU DAMN!...Purvi was so happy...finally the moment came for which she was waiting...nd she hugged him tightly..._

_Purvi: I love you too sir...nd he hugged her back...and they both went..._

**_In the car..._**

_Purvi: Are hum Kahan ja rahe hain...yeh ghar ka rasta Toh Nahi hai..._

_Kevin: Han Kyunke hum ghar nahin ja rahe hain..._

_Purvi (confused): Toh phir Kahan ja rahe hain...?_

_Kevin: Beach par..._

_Purvi: Beach par!...woh bhi itni raat ko!_

_Kevin: Kyun Neil ke saath gayi thi Toh mere saath jane mein koi burai hai..._

_Purvi: Are mein Toh Mazak kar rahi thi Neil Toh iss waqt ghar par so raha ho ga...I just wanted to make u jealous..._

_Kevin: What?!_

_Purvi: Yes..._

_Kevin: Abhi aur Daya sir ne thik kaha tha tum Bohot shaitan ho..._

_Purvi: Meine jo unke saath kiya tha woh Toh Bohot zyada tha...she smiled evilly..._

_Kevin: Achha ab Chalo...a Gaya...they both got out_

**_They both were walking on the beach..._**

_Purvi: Kevin tum mujhe purpose Kab kar rahe ho..._

_Kevin: Purpose?..._

_Purvi: Han... when Purvi started to walk...when she turned to her sight but couldn't see Kevin but he was not there...but when she turned back she saw Kevin on his knees..._

_Kevin: Purvi...I Love You...Will u be my life?..._

_Purvi: Are aise Toh koi bhi purpose karlega...Sabke samne karo jaise Abhi aur Daya Bhaiya ne kiya tha...bureau mein..._

_Kevin: What!..._

_Purvi: Han..._

_Kevin: Purvi mein tumhe chhorunga Nahi...nd they both ran around the whole beach...nd finally fell...Kevin at the bottom nd Purvi on the top..._

**_Back Ground Music..._**

**_Pal, do pal, ki hi kyun hai zindagi  
>Iss, pyar, ko hai sadiyaan kaafi nahi<br>Toh khuda se maang lun  
>Mohalat main ik nayi<br>Rehna hai bas yahaan  
>Ab door tujhse jaana nahi<br>Jo tu mera humdard hai  
>Jo tu mera humdard hai<br>Suhaana har dard hai  
>Jo tu mera humdard hai<em>**

**_Their eyes were showing their love for each other..._**

Teri muskurahatein hain taaqat meri  
>Mujhko inhi se ummeed mili<br>Chaahe kare koi sitam ye jahaan  
>Inme hi hai sadaa hifaazat meri<br>Zindagani badi khoobsurat hui  
>Jannat ab aur kya hogi kahin<br>Jo tu mera Humdard hai  
>Jo tu mera Humdard hai<br>Suhaana har dard hai  
>Jo tu mera Humdard hai<p>

**_Their faces were inch apart..._**

Teri dhadkano se hai zindagi meri  
>Khwahishein teri ab duaaein meri<br>Kitna anokha bandhan hai ye  
>Teri meri jaan jo ek hui<br>Lotunga yahaan tere paas main haan  
>Waada hai mera mar bhi jaaun kahin<br>Jo tu mera humdard hai  
>Jo tu mera humdard hai<br>Suhaana har dard hai  
>Jo tu mera humdard hai<p>

And slowly Kevin picked her lips nd they both kissed passionately...

**_After sometimes they separated nd came back to reality..._**

_Purvi: Ab chale in Bohot...Bohot der ho gayi hai..._

_Kevin: Han Chalo...nd they both went...holding each other's hands..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END<em>**

**_A\N- So...howz it? And I knw Rajvi girl, I'm very late dear...but aap jo punishment doge mujhe manzoor hai...nd hope u all to enjoyed really sorry if I bored u ppl...aur Rajvi girl don't forget to give my punishment nd bye...tc :)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW...ALL NEGATIVE AND POSITIVE REVIEWS R WELCOME...SILENT READERS PLZZZZZZ REVIEW..._**

**_Thanks for reading..._**

**_Love_**

**_-Anushka_**


End file.
